Deadset
by BorkeBird
Summary: Instead of wandering the Underwhere like any other soul would, Queen Jaydes sends Dimentio off to an unmentioned place for the most sinister of beings. Most who go through the door do not make it, and if they do, they do not last long. But, this is the master of Dimensions she is handling, and unfortunately, a few humans are going to pay for her miscalculation. [RATING MAY GO UP]
1. Chapter 1

I take a breath, shallow, but yet it's still enough to edge me out of my slumber. Tears fill my vision, and so I blink them away with what little energy I can muster. At first, black is all that greets me, until I begin to see patterns in my eyes, waves going back and forth until it begins to peel away, almost as if it's being dissolved and eaten by an acid of some sort.

Colors, all so different, merge and swirl into one incomprehensible mesh. Everything is a blur, and nothing is distinguishable, except for the smell of metal and seared flesh which is heavy in the air. I can hear soft, and yet heavy groans from something metal, and hissing from something, almost as if a gas is escaping through a mere slit in a pipe. _Something like that..._

There is only two sides to what I experience: the black abyss of sleep that could very well turn into eternal one of these days if I don't fully awake… and then, there's the white, where nothing quite feels real. Everything is like partaking in a lucid dream, where i fall back asleep and attempt to forget where I am.

The fact is, I'm not even aware… of where I am. I can guess that it's very likely that I will die here but…

Nothing helps me or my thoughts. Nothing puts me at ease except when I slip back into that dark, black, sleep that feels so much like velvet, juxtaposed with the white that reawakens and reminds me that I need to try and move, or call out, though when I do I'm filled with red, hot pain.

Everything just slithers by. The hours, the smells, the slight groans and creaks of where I am. I'm never fully aware of what is going on when I attempt and awake from my deep slumber that always calls me back when I do.

All I can really see are faces, all of them frozen in their places. Either they are cringed in agony, the eyes are open in terrified fear, or they're just emotionless and their eyes are forever closed. All of them remain unchanged.

I see one face directly above mine. The person is just hanging there, watching me with half lidded eyes. It terrified me at first, but now I just weakly crack open my eyes, attempting to study the features on this person. They have long hair, a reddish blonde tint that reminds me of strawberries or mangos, and it gently moves from side to side like a pendulum.

My hunger disturbs me slightly, reminding me that I'm still alive when my stomach makes audible protests. I want to move, but everything just feels like a weight, and all i can feel is pain shoot from my right arm.

Once again, the darkness calls for me, tells me to give in. Just to sleep these hours away as I have before. The day will end soon, and my game won't be out of the question not too much longer. It's a pity, I don't even know how I have ended up here, where _here_ is…

Suddenly, an itch tears from my throat, and I cough and sputter, realizing how _thirsty_ I am. My lips are dried and chapped, my throat is parched, and it feels as though it's on fire and peeling away while my tongue twitches in its once wet cavern. I'm so _thirsty_.

A few more coughs escape my weak lungs, before I attempt to call out. My voice is horribly cracked, and it sounds airy, much like a balloon with many holes in it, or when someone loses their voice to a cold. Just these few strains have lit my throat in a figurative fire.

"..He...p...Help…" I utter weakly again, my eyes closed from the pain now moving up and down my body in waves. I'm becoming more aware, and it's coming with a price.

"Someone…" My voice shrivels up, sounding a little less air-filled than before. "Some...one… help"

No one hears me, my throat is filled with the feeling of something clawing and scraping around, and all of my futile attempts have left me utterly exhausted…

Darkness slips into my vision once more, and once again, the only thing to comfort me while I fall into my world of sleep is the half-lidded gaze of the face above mine, swinging back and forth slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimentio. Master of dimensions, pleasure of crowds, a charming magician, and most of all, skilled with magic and mysterious to the toes. He was all that.

That was, until the four heroes came along…

They snapped into the story like four lizards, scampering along with him, the hawk, so easily able to beat them, except he wasn't, because they seemed like lizards from afar and turned out to be gnarly fat dragons growling and destroying any enemy in their path.

And now, because of them, he was a poor displaced hawk in the underwhere, simply shuffling along with its spoiled, greasy feathers sticking out here and there, left with his anger and bitterness as his only consolation in this world. His most valuable power had been snatched away, and he was left with the inability to really do anything.

Well, he hadn't quite _lost_ his power per se, but rather it had been exhausted and drained, and the faucet that filled his magic reservoirs as the sink it was had been dramatically reduced to the size of a marker, when before it had been roughly larger than the size of a pipe.

Dimentio cringed in irritation at these two facts, balling his black, gloved hands into fists under his multicoloured poncho. He was less than happy, less than amused, and the worse part about it was that his fate to whether he was going to the paradise of the Overthere, or was going to be forced to wander the Underwhere was left to a purple woman who put on too much mascara.

All dimentio could really do in this moment is mutter in irritation how close he was to obtaining his goal before he collapsed on a rock and decided to sit with self-pity as his friends for the moment. It was much better than rushing to the obvious fact that he was going to be condemned to this damn, putrid place.

Besides, he could sit here and contemplate on any possible ways to escape, though in the back of his mind (along with the other voices) he could hear one sneer at him that he wasn't ever going to escape his fate, and that he should just accept it.

It was certainly a better idea than going back to the fountain where he would get pestered by that one escort. The freakish thing couldn't shut up, even if it meant a way out of the Underwhere. Dimentio had even threatened him, and the thing _still_ wouldn't back down. Though Dimentio did applaud his efforts at _attempting_ to befriend himself, the thing was like a graceful and rainbow-coloured mosquito, simply _asking_ to be smacked on an arm.

Once again, anger welled up in the Jester. He was _that_ close to making his perfect worlds. Worlds that would be much more fitting than the ones existing, or the current one that he was now destined to roam for all eternity.

In frustration, Dimentio summoned one of his attacks and fired it at a tree, the thing bursting into flames and sparks before shrivelling up and wilting into an unrecognisable hunk of burned wood and ashes.

What good it did to him besides releasing some anger and stress was drain his already low magic, making his attempt to release steam utterly useless as he felt more anger well up within himself.

"Good Grambi. The only thing that will make me feel any better is burning this _excuse_ for a Kingdom to the ground along with all its inhabitants. They remind me of overcooked rotting chickens of the undead." He muttered to himself in irritation.

Suddenly, a chill crawled up Dimentio's spine, before a hush fell over the area, the wind being the only thing to break the silence, though it only made the feeling worse. Even if his magic had been reduced to nearly nothing, Dimentio could still recognize when he was being watched.

"It's a pity you have to watch from the bushes, unseen and all. Are you really that self-conscious about how you look?" He snarked, hoping to draw whatever was out there into the light.

As unexpected as it was, Queen Jaydes marched forward with her D-men at her side, her features matching that of an eagle, if there ever was a purple one with massive amounts of eye shadow masking its face. Her head stood high on her odd choice of clothing, and she watched everything with a gleaming eye, judgement happening quickly without her even having to try.

Dimentio stood up quickly, attempting to look smooth and collected in his actions. He couldn't deny that he was unnerved by her sudden appearance, or by her presence in general. She was freakishly tall, wore a purple dress with red accents that reminded you of nothing but _death_ , and she ruled over deceased people for Grambi's sake.

Not only that but with a wave of her arm, any sort of soul in her wake could be sent to a life full of agony.

"A pleasure to be in your presence-" Dimentio was suddenly bound by golden rope, causing him to yelp at his displeasure.

"Spare me the theatrics, Jester. I know perfectly who you are, and what you have done in your past life." She spat her words out, almost as if being around him was distasteful to the tongue.

"P-pardon me?" He stumbled over his words, feeling the ropes constrict on him like a snake, making it painful to move or breath. "I don't- ungh! Quite get what you mean!" He cried out as he felt something almost snap in his arms, making him fall to the ground in pain.

"This is the rope of truth. Every time you lie, or send any sort of deception to anyone, it tightens. Watch your words Jester, or just don't speak at all. I have a lot of explaining to do to you." Jaydes snapped.

Dimentio simply groaned in response, wondering why he should even bother breathing if he's already dead before remembering that this place is meant for torment, and it would still be painful for him to not do so.

"You attempted to end all words, have murdered by the countless, and have done other acts of crimes against people and monster alike. Tell me Dimentio, do you really think I'm going to send you to the Overthere?" her words were filled with ice, and they almost returned his mocking gesture.

"Do you take me for a fool? I know my fate." He wheezed, not feeling the constriction loosen any bit, and it was getting hefty for him to breath.

"I suppose not, though some of your actions make me contemplate that thought. Fortunately, I'm not here to discuss whether you're an idiot or not, Dimentio." hearing her say his name just unnerved him ever more. "I'm here to determine where your fate leads you."

He chuckled darkly, before it quickly deflated into a pained and gargled grunt. He knew very well that he wasn't getting gifts for christmas. Hell, he even doubted he would get _coal_. Whatever was decided for him, it was undecidedly well-deserved. He was sinister, and he was damn proud of it.

"You think that I would simply allow you to wander my kingdom? Someone as wretched and dangerous as you doesn't even deserve to be in my presence as of now, much less any of the beings that might fall victim to your blundering stupidity." she pressed one of her heels to his mask, cracking it slightly.

That just set him in a bad mood, but he couldn't even protest now because her foot had found its way onto his neck, completely blocking his airway. Dimentio squirmed under Jayde's pointed glare, memories beginning to ebb back into his mind. Previous, long forgotten incidents involving him and his father seeped back up like the water in the moss beneath himself. He could feel his father's large, burly fingers curl around his small neck when he had merely messed up on his magic practices as a _child_.

No.

Dimentio's vision began to blur slightly, when suddenly he felt his lungs finally refill themselves with air, causing him to gag and cough in pain. He could feel bial come up from his stomach, before burning in his throat, making him choke as it also found its way into his nose.

"I have a much better idea as punishment for you, _'Master of Dimensions'_ " She mocked his title he had created for himself, before picking him up by the rope and unveiling her cape. The ground beneath them shook, before a black portal opened.

"You're going to be sent to a dimension where souls just as wicked, or even _worse_ go. Though I do believe you deserve more torment, this place is fitting enough, as those 'brave' souls that have gone in before you haven't ever made it back, or there for that matter."

Dimentio took what she told him with a grain of salt, wishing that he could just burn the woman then and there. She had gone and cracked his mask, demeaned him, choked him and reminded him of his past abuse, and had even gone as far as to mock his self-entitled name. He was definitely not in the happiest moods.

"I think it _could_ be fitting, seeing as your magic is so weak. The creatures there _don't_ take kindly to your type. Farewell Jester, and I hope your torment lasts as much as your pride does." She briefly removed the ropes, before shoving him into the void and closing it with the swish of her cape.

One of the D men standing by her side blinked a bit, before speaking up. "Aye Queen Jaydes, you were a little bit more Harsh than usual. Why's that?"

The woman stiffened a bit, before turning around, her face sullen. "He nearly… he nearly made my daughter's sacrifice in vain…" Her voice was quiet, though the emotion hidden deep within it still rang through clear as a bell. "That man has done much too many acts of cruelty." and with that, much like the snap of Dimentio's fingers, she was back to her cold, straight, and looming stance.

"I have things to get back to. Let us leave this place, though I do want you checking back daily for any anomalies. That man is definition of a cockroach. He refuses to die even if you snap his spine _and_ his dignity." she let out a growl, quickly walking away from the scene.

"Alright then my Queen." The D man nodded before him and his men joined her in her short journey back to the castle, he himself a bit wary of her sudden mood swings. "If that's what ya want, then I'll make sure to have a routinely schedule for that setup."

Through rigorous training (despite being an undead soul), he had climbed the ranks and had become a special sort of officer for Queen Jaydes. The man knew how to make her feel better, and most would say that they had become good friends. He chuckled despite himself, knowing it was the fact that he knew how to please her and _not_ step on her toes.

Though he knew what queen Jaydes had done was justified, and he didn't question it (this would just irritate the lady), the once living man couldn't help the growing feeling within the pits of his stomach. Glancing towards the last place the Jester was seen, he shook his head and returned to current thoughts, assuring himself that he was just unnerved by being in the presence of someone who had nearly ended everyone's game.

Besides, he was sure he wouldn't see anymore of that guy if Jaydes was still as tall as she was. No one ever made it back, or even to that world for that matter. It was a nightmare compared to these dimensions...


	3. Chapter 3

_I can hear screaming, and smoke is filling my vision. The faces are all watching me. They were all emotionless what seemed moments ago, but now they look at me with hungry eyes, unblinking. We've gone off the side of the cliff..!_

 _Darkness dances around me in silhouettes. I see people, all grasping, screaming, their bodies are squirming like maggots and worms but their faces are all glued on me! Why?! We're all going to die! The bus is on fire and we're off the side of the cliff and I can't undo this damned seatbelt._

 _Panic arises in my chest. I can't get out, I can't get away. We're falling and everything is on fire. I scream but nothing comes out and I just realize that my throat is too dry and parched and I'm just filled with more dread. I'm going to die and no one can hear me. This is the end. The bus is nearing the bottom at groundbreaking speed and everyone is staring at me, expecting me to do something!_

 _They suddenly lunge at me, their skin growing black and peeling away into petals of dried, seared flakes. Their bites burn into my flesh, and send tremors of electricity and agony into me, like a poison._

 _At that moment, all I wanted was to dissolve away from life. To fade away from the pain, but each bite made on me just made my senses more aware of what was going on._

A cough tears its way from my throat, before I let out a wail, my body shaking, trembling, and producing what little sweat it can manage despite the fact I've been deprived of water. "...Where… am I?" My throat is more parched than I remember it from last time.

A chill ran through me, before a groan settled into my surroundings, sounding much like metal being bent, or leaned on. It was incredibly dark, and judging by the moon outside, twinkling with the stars, it was nightfall…

Again, the question of my location resurfaced, making me blink the weariness out of my eyes so I may be able to see through the dark. Eventually, I could see silhouettes: frozen, still, and unmoving. There wasn't even any breathing going on. It disturbed me, and made me wonder if I was still dreaming lucidly like all the other times before.

Biting my lip, I observed my surroundings. It appeared as though I was in a wrecked bus, and not the usual one. It was most likely a part of a travelling company, since it seemed longer, and bulkier than the usual poles and small cushioned seats.

There was shattered glass everywhere, and many people seemed impaled by things, or their arms, or _necks_ for that matter, had been twisted into abnormal angles, and then there were the ones who I knew I didn't want to go up and examine them; I could already tell, just from a glimpse, that their faces had either been mutilated, or had a large chunk of skin carved out by metal.

How the hell I had managed to survive this, I was dumbfounded. It terrified me, knowing that I could have ended up like some of these people, or worse…

Hopefully… _maybe_ , others had survived. I certainly hoped that others had made it through this experience, and could move on, though after waking up to a wrecked travelling bus full of dead people, or possibly dying, that not even _I_ would get through this…

The hairs on my neck stood up at the feeling of something brushing the top of my head. At first, I was paralyzed in fear (not that I had moved at all) but eventually gained the courage to try and see what had caused that unsettling movement on my hair.

I snapped my head up, a shriek tearing from my throat. A dead woman with reddish hair who looked to be in her mid thirties hung above me, a large hunk of metal lodged in her abdomen and shot through the roof like some sort of sick beam. The blood had since drained from her body and now looked like dried brown paint on her clothes.

Instantly, I was filled with terror, attempting to push myself away from the corpse, sending hot, white, waves of pain from my right arm all the way to the tips of my fibers. Another wail, this time of agony, cracked the dried insides of my throat. Briefly, I turned my tear-filled vision towards my right arm, before promptly being filled with dread.

I didn't know if I was lucky that the metal hadn't impaled any bone, or any other part of me for that matter, but it was shot right through my skin like a dart, shrapnel also caught and dried in it. The blood had since dried around my hand, but any movements could make it bleed much more.

The blood loss from that was most likely the reason I was so needy of water. My whole body felt sucked dry of the liquid, and it was briefly that I remembered that I had brought a backpack with snacks and a couple colas, as well as my other belongings, though they had no use for me at the moment.

I searched around for it, noticing how I was stuck in-between caved metal, a few suitcases, and my seat. Eventually, my eyes spied my blue bag, though it was still a bit far from me, lodged in between the arm of a person and more shrapnel from the van, requiring me to pull on my hand. The thought made me want to gag and my vision flickered for a moment.

"...N...No…" I assured myself, swallowing the lump in my throat, though it was painful due to my thirst.

I sucked in my lower lip, biting into it before standing as much as I could without causing too much pain for myself, reaching out towards my bag. Closer, I inched closer with the tips of my fingers just a couple of inches away from the closer handle of the bag.

Finally, I had grabbed onto the handle, smiling to myself with a joyful expression. I began to tug at it as much as my drained strength would allow me to, hearing a tear beginning to form on it somewhere.

Pain. It hurt so much. My arm was afire. Lit and dripping with it as if someone had doused my right arm with magma. I had lost my footing, making me slip and nearly tear my skin between my thumb and pointer finger clean off from where it was.

I hadn't realized I was screaming, or that I had been taken over my survival instincts of some sort. I was literally blind in all my senses, due to the sheer agony of the situation, and by the time my body had finished what it needed to do, I was ready to just give into the darkness once more.

Unfortunately, my mind wouldn't allow for me to just slip away, pushing me forward to get the food my body so desperately needed. For now, I would fight just a little bit more. I turned my head upward, taking one shaking breath at a time before pushing myself upward with my good hand.

I stared at my bloody, torn, and mangled hand with weak, tear-filled eyes, before standing up with a shaking composure. I nearly fell over once again, but used my arm to steady myself before scanning the floor before me where my bag had fallen.

Picking it up meekly, I leaned against my seat, opening up the zipper with a trembling left hand, before pulling out my clothes and tossing them next to me, not caring about anything except my snacks and refreshments.

Finally, I saw a flash of liquid, before I gave a strangled whine, pulling out the bottle of cola and placing it between my legs so that I could open it. It was almost as if I had turned into a wild animal; when the bottle cap wouldn't come off, I immediately bit into the cap and began trying to get it open in all possible ways.

When it finally opened, I grabbed the drink, relishing in how the carbonation in the liquid _burned_ my throat, a bit of the soda dribbling out of the corner of my mouth. I briefly removed the soda so that I could release a burp, licking any of the excess fluid off my mouth.

After I had finished my first bottle, I opened a package of peanuts and dumped them into my mouth, listening to the crunching of the food of my mouth to drain out the pain pulsing in hard-to-ignore waves from my hand.

It wasn't too long after that I finally collapsed against the seat in exhaustion, quietly sobbing to myself from the sheer stress of the situation before turning to my mangled hand. It wouldn't stop bleeding now, and I needed to do something about it right now.

With quick movements, I grabbed a black tank top that i had discarded so quickly, promptly tearing it with into a long strip with my teeth before wrapping it around my hand and tying it tightly. I ignored the pain by biting into another shirt, feeling the fabric around my hand soon fill with blood.

I sat there for a few minutes, listening to the groans of the metal within the bus and sound of crickets to ebb me back into my world of sleep. My recent feats today had left my physical attributes in ruins, and I was surely going to feel sore tomorrow… that is, if I even wake up from this void of darkness that is becoming something of a daily comfort now. It threatens to swallow me whole one of these days.

I puffed up my bag, hugging the other two soda bottles to my chest before curling up in a pitiful ball and releasing a huff. I had been lucky enough to have a suitcase containing a small blanket close to me. If I ever got out of here, I would give my regards to the family of the owner and thank them for possibly saving my life, though there was still an undeniable shiver running up and down my spine, possibly from the stress from today...

Eventually, the feeling of sinking overtook my senses, drowning out the sound and pulses of pain and drawing me in with a soft reeling sensation. I didn't fight it, and slipped into the darkness enveloping me with a comforting embrace.

I hadn't even realized that I was no longer alone in the bus besides the many other dead people either laying or hanging quietly in there, their eyes closed despite the dream. The only thing I could hear were crickets, groans, and the soft clinks of sharded glass…


	4. Chapter 4

Fielle quietly watched the TV in front of herself, her plush bear sitting in her lap comfortably. She didn't really pay attention to the cartoons on it, or her older sister Louise in the other room.

No, she was focused on the humming and buzzing in her head that reminded her of bumble bees.

It was weird. She only got it when people with powers like her own were around, people she didn't _know_ , unlike the others in the little cabin town she lived in. No, she had connected with all of them already, and knew their signatures that belonged to them.

This buzzing was very weird, as if the person was _brand_ new to the area. She could almost feel the lack of power in them. It wasn't fun when her ownpower was drained, so that made the girl ever more curious.

It could also be the Wander bears. After all, there were just a few months until the winter celebration came around, and they tended to… wander around. _Maybe that's where their name came from._ The young girl clapped her black heels together, her eyes watching them intently, giving her a sort of intense, yet pouty look.

"What are you still doing up you silly bonbon?" The young girl heard her older sister tease from the older room, both of them having matching sets of amethyst eyes and brown, caramel hair, wild and untamable in the mornings like the vast forest outside their little town.

"I can hear buzzing in my head, and it's not that stupid fly you can't kill." She murmured, giving her teddy bear a gentle squeeze.

Her sister gave a rhetorical 'hey!' before briefly striding into the room and plopping next to Fielle, causing the little girl's soft lilac dress to flop a bit. "You should know to respect your older siblings." She pulled the child closer to herself before grabbing the remote.

"That dumb book says to respect your elders. Last time I checked you're 19 you dumbo." she smiled cunningly at her sister, who's mouth was in the shape of an overdramatic o.

"Fielle! Don't be disrespectful you little butt." Louise playfully smacked her leg, before flipping the channels, her brow raised slightly over her eye. "...You get that weird buzzing when the power-people are around, right" Fielle nodded "What if it's just Grandpa in his home? He may be using his talents right now to do work on that old car or something… I swear that old man never learns…"

Fielle shook her head. "Nah, Lui. I only get these when I've never met the person or bear and they're all new and stuff..." She rubbed the back of her head, emphasizing her point.

Louise shook her head. "I don't think the Wander bears would be out this early. They don't like humans… except that one bear you 'met'." She smirked at her pouting sister. "I think you're pulling legend phibs!" the older poked her younger's ribs, causing the girl to yell a giggle-filled _No!_ with a wide smile.

"I swear! AHAH! NO stop! I hear the buzzing! OW!" She gripped the back of her head painfully, her eyes wide, spacing out with confusion and pain.

Louise stopped suddenly, eyeing her sister warily. "Hey, Fielle. Planet Earth to Fielle, come in!" she poked her sister's forehead with a smile, though her face was slightly twisted in worry.

At first, the child was silent, before she blinked and grabbed her Teddy bear. Louise always thought it was an odd choice for a focus point, but the thing had been with through her through thick and thin, and so naturally the child used it to focus and control her powers, especially when her abilities would do this to her.

"The buzzing! It's- ungh! It's getting loud!" Fielle whined, squeezing the plush animal for comfort. Her older sister furrowed her brows in worry, before the lights began to flicker slightly, before circulating through odd hues of colors and settling back into their normal yellowish-white tint.

This unsettled the brunette, before she decided that enough was enough. "Wow calm down there bonbon, alright? We'll go to Grandpa's and see what's up, okay?" Louise picked her younger sister up, cradling the child in her arms before heading out the door.

Their grandfather was always surprised about random visits, but the man was a sweet, caring man and always welcomed them with open arms, seeing as he was their only guardian until their parents would decide to randomly show up once more. Legally, Louise was old enough to adopt Fielle as her own and whatnot, but the girl doubted her ability to be completely independant and have an 8 year old girl with special abilities. She couldn't even socialize with the people in her small town all that well.

That was saying a lot, as the place was small, people here were sweet and accepting, and the place almost seemed like a Utopia, a good two hundred miles away from the large bustling industrial areas and hidden in the vastly mountain ranges (along with other small towns and a small city with actual grocery stores) created by the northern tribe beast itself in ancient times.

The only time it ever got hectic was when the tourists come around every so often, or a few new faces move into the town and caused unnecessary drama. Thankfully, that hardly ever happened, so the few residential areas up in these ranges were very quiet and peaceful. Humanity now knew better than to disturb home sites for the beasts themselves. The day the big companies had made that mistake still flashed in her mind like a photo.

Louise shook her head softly before walking outside into the brand new autumn air, closing the door to her house with a soft click. It was silly, really. The 19 year old was overly careful about things, making sure not to disturb anyone, or anything for that matter.

The night had a chilling bite, making goosebumps arise on the young woman's skin. She could feel her younger siblings heartbeat against her own, though it was significantly faster. possibly due to the reactions she was having.

Immediately, she set into a gentle, but quick pace, starting up the slight hill to make it to her Grandfather's place as quick as she could without making things rough for Fielle who was currently curling up a bit in her sister's arms, whining every so often as her grip tightened on the bear.

Louise, deciding to take her mind off the current situation, gazed up at the night sky, never getting tired of the beautiful array of stars at night in the milky way. Living away from many different forms of pollution, the sound of honking, and gangs yelling slurs at each other was comforting and peaceful, and it allowed the girl to to see the different galaxies in the sky quite perfectly.

Eventually, she reached the top of the hill, spying her grandfather's large cabin home at the right side of the cul de sac. The lights to his house was on, but the garage seemed to be vacant and the lights were off to there. It was a bit unsettling to Louise, considering that the overweight man was always at work on _something_ in there.

Shaking her head, the 19 year old walked up the steps to his cabin, rapping her fists on the wood while keeping an eye on her younger sibling. Not too long afterwards, there was the rapid shuffling of feet, before the door was opened.

The man behind the door had a bald head, with gray, and almost white hair barely clinging to his head. His glasses were fogged up from the contrast of the warm air within the house and the ice pack on his head, confusing Louise. His overweight stature pushed against his white shirt, stained with grease from previous workshops in the garage.

Louise could see others inside the house, including the guru of the village. She was born of the South Coast tribes, her dark skin being evidence of that. Despite that though, the woman had the Northwind powers running in her blood, and she basically, along with Louise's parents and grandfather, had essentially founded the village.

He furrowed his brows and focused on Fielle who whined softly, before looking back at Louise with a serious and puzzled expression. "...I think she's sensing what the rest of us do. Come inside. We gotta lot of stuff we need to chat about, and I think it would be better over a cup of coffee instead of chilly autumn air."

Louise nodded softly before following her grandfather inside, her expression full of worry. He gestured for her to set Fielle down on the recliner, allowing the footstool to come out before placing the youngster on the leather seat.

"I'll close the door." Louise stopped her grandfather from being courteous. He nodded softly with furrowed brows, sitting down next to the guru while glancing at Fielle with a worried expression every so often.

With quick feet, Louise paced to the door with speed, grabbing onto the handle with a shaking hand. If there were other people with abilities like Fielle's and the damned _Guru_ of all people, this was a serious matter. It made her feel even worse as she had doubted her younger sibling for a bit.

Shaking her head, Louise was about to close the door when she felt her heart nearly stop. There, out in the edge of the town, was a god damned _Jester_. The girl's mouth fell into a straight line, and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

She hated clowns. She hated Marionettes. She hated mimes. She hated Jesters. She hated them all with a passion that literally threatened to burn every forest on the planet if it were to ever be real instead of figurative. They terrified her to no end, and it was all thanks to the fact that when she had lived in town, her friends constantly liked to have her watch terrifying _gore fests_ , and then provoke her with look-alike costumes a week later. Most of the movies consisted of a Joker, whatever region it was from...

Thankfully, she had since left that past behind, _including_ the infamous face-painted freaks of her nightmares and torment. At least she thought she did.

This one was a tall person who adorned a multicoloured poncho consisting of purple and yellow, stopping a little ways below his knees, though he was partly obscured by the bushes. His hat was a huge purple and yellow thing ending in five different tips, only three of them having a weird gem thing on the ends of them, coming to fall at the top of his back. The most unnerving thing about him though, was his black and white mask with a red smile painted on it, keeping the person's emotions and intents hidden away.

The two took a great deal of time staring at each other, though it seemed as though the mysterious freaky person was more amused than anything, juxtaposed with Louise's deer-in-headlights composure.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Jester started towards her, in which Louise reacted by slamming the door shut, causing a very loud ruckus.

Thankfully, it seemed like the group in the living room had ignored the outburst, as crazy as it was, allowing Louise to peek out the blinds. Her nerves, already on edge, freaked out even more when she saw that the being was no longer anywhere in site.

"...I'm stressing way too much. Whatever the hell is going on must be affecting me too…" She muttered to herself, before walking down the hall and back into the livingroom with the others. Unfortunately, Louise failed to take a closer look and notice the distortion in the air, before the being was unveiled once more.

It, or rather _he_ chuckled to himself, a few 'tsk's' ringing in the air. "How rude of her. I simply wanted to introduce myself." He uttered to nothing, a finger under his chin in thought. After a moment of surveying whatever he gazing at with fixation, he promptly turned on his heel before striding into the bushes, still as unseen as before.

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hello readers. I thank everyone who's given my story a chance and made it this far, as there's still more to come. Also, sorry for the slight delay. I was caught up in other things I've been needing to do, and it's been a little while since I've actually committed to a story. Haha~**_

 _ **While this story will have everyone's favourite Jester, it's not going to involve any rest of the Mario cast. I set this in an alternate world for a reason, and that is because I'm tired of seeing predictable stories involving an out of character who everyone loves**_ **for** _ **his character falling in love with a predictable OC in a predictable story setting.**_

 _ **This one is going to be a bit odd, and it's definitely going to have dark tones and plot twists (one's that people won't quite expect), and you're not going to see very much romance. (if I do decide to bring some in though, it's most likely going to be one-sided)**_

 _ **So once again, I thank you all, and i hope I didn't chase off any potential readers. Hopefully, what I give you all will be satisfying and interesting.**_

 _ **Until next AN.**_

 _ **-Insta**_


	5. Chapter 5

As always, a breath is drawn like a sword, before cutting away the vines holding my mind in its murky residence. My senses all ease back to my mind, serenity slowly coming back to me. I'm able to piece together slight colors, smells, and _warmth_. It's next to me, and the ground I lay on feels hard, and dusty.

In weary fashion, my eyelids open heavily, leaving slight spots on my vision with odd patterns. I grunt roughly, before propping myself up with my good arm, somehow still remembering that my other was injured.

My body feels like an old rubber band, and it hurts to move anything, as my muscles tighten in reluctance. A hiss of discomfort finds its way out of me, before I fully slouch over, finally able to rub the goo from my eyes.

Exhaustion still hugged me, but despite that, curiosity nibbled at the corners of my mind and whispered to me to look at where I was, because it was no longer in the wreckage of what was once a van. With slight caution, I quickly looked up, hugging my knees weakly while scanning my surroundings.

Sunlight barely poured in from the mouth of the cave, and a small fire was just a couple of feet away from me. It wasn't that big of a space, but seemed to be slightly bigger than that of a living room, having a couple of passages around the back. The entrance of the cave itself seemed to be slightly larger than a car, curving downward and suggesting climbing as the only way to enter the space.

 _That is, unless someone can fly up here_... I mused silently to myself, deciding that I wanted to get up and explore a bit. Whoever had brought me up here seemed to have gone through a bit of trouble. Lighting a fire, bringing my backpack and the blanket I borrowed, and even carrying me up without hurting my hand too bad; it confused me that someone would even keep me here instead of taking me to a hospital.

Reminded of the injury, I glanced down at my hand with cold feet. It was still wrapped my torn tank-top, and I knew that infection was inevitable. I could still feel the pain, pulsing with fire, though easier to ignore than when it was fresh, thankfully.

I hugged it to my chest, my eyes half-lidded with weariness, before standing up quickly. It turned out to be a bad decision, my world spinning around me while dizziness set into my system in consequence. I reeled backward, using my left arm to try and find something to steady myself with while waves of nausea created a sickened sensation in the pits of my stomach.

I clenched my jaw in frustration and disgust from all these overwhelming sensations, feeling the contents of my stomach bubble in discomfort; all the while my left arm was still searching for something to lean against. Then, when all things could get worse, I lost my footing.

Pain surged from my back as I collided with the floor, before my stomach made its ironic entrance by having me heave violently, and then emptying its contents next to me.

"Your body seems to be smarter than you in this situation. It gave you plenty of warnings~" A voice seemed to mock me from the entrance of the cave.

I coughed, spitting and groaning as the remains of vomit burned in my mouth and nose. With an ache in my body, I turned around, too weak to scream, though I was startled at the person before me.

An apparent man cloaked in the outfit of a Jester stood, no, _floated_ before me, his arms hidden underneath his yellow and purple poncho. He wore a mask that was black and white, a red smile painted on it, never faltering. My expression must have been very confused, because the man read it like an open book.

"Confused? Scared? Feeling oh so helpless?~" The man continued with his tone. "Well then~ I think it's only fair that I offer you an explanation." He plopped onto the ground with a simple thud, walking past me and up to the fire.

"I found you, so weak and close to death, bleeding out like a deer.~ Why, I ask myself, the wolf, why I didn't just snack on you when you were so vulnerable?" He didn't cease to end his tone of mockery. If it weren't for how silly he sounded, then I would have been unnerved by his sentence.

"Well, out of the goodness of my 'heart'..." A light glowed in his hand, before he flung it at the fire, making it flare up and touch the roof. I couldn't help the scream that left my throat, finding myself crawling backwards despite my injury. A hell of a lot of adrenaline had entered my system, and I could practically feel the heat wanting to burn my skin right off itself. "I couldn't help but see that you would _need_ help, and that maybe you could be useful to me.~"

At least he cut to the point. "Who are you?! What the hell do you want with me?!" my eyes were as wide as a deer's, humouring his previous metaphor.

The Jester chuckled darkly, his mask matching his seemingly insane composition. "You see, my dear little doe, I have found myself in a tight spot.~ I have been slacking in my history class, and I know literally _nothing_ of _this_ world." He began to approach me, so I did the only logical thing and scrambled upward, backing up.

Instantly, it was a terrible idea, as I nearly fell out of the cave. If it weren't for the psychotic man dressed up as a medieval clown, then I would have plunged down to what seemed like a two hundred foot drop.

"Careful there. If you bounce around like a tied up rabbit, you'll fall down a snake hole~" He jeered at me. I only squirmed uncomfortably until he dropped me roughly next to the fire, making me yelp in both pain and fear, due to the fact that it was at close proximity with the flames.

"Now, my little doe, tell me, what is your name?~ If you wish to know mine, you have to have something to offer in return.~" My eyes were watching his mask, wide with fear.

I brought my stare down to the floor, attempting to wrack my mind for something. I searched, grazing it for something. Memories, all little snippets and slivers of what little I remember did nothing to help me. I could see milliseconds of being in a room with a person who's face was obscured by light. I couldn't remember anything about myself before awakening in the van.

"I'm waiting." He cooed impatiently. My brows furrowed in frustration, before an exasperated sigh escaped my lips.

"I-I… I don't know..!" I pressed my good hand to my forehead, rubbing it in both frustration and pain.

He chuckled once more, obviously amused by my situation. "Oh, my poor little doe.~ I guess my nickname will be what you are addressed by for now, that is, until that fog clears from your naive mind."

"...Fine…" I muttered in aggravation. "Now you were going to tell me yours."

"Cutting straight to the point like an old grandmother slipping her scissors through fabric! I like that quality myself.~" With an over dramatic bow, he snapped, causing miniature fireworks to explode right behind me.

I shrieked at the loud booms, covering myself in fear. "I am… the master of Dimensions! Pleasure of crowds!" He stood up, clapping his hands together, causing even more things to ignite, and the fire to grow and dance excitedly. "I am..! DIMENTIO!"

In a burst of color, fireworks both large and small containing blue, yellow, and purple exploded around me and the apparent Dimentio, loud shrieks filled to the ladle with terror synchronizing with the booms of magic.

He laughed, a terrifying sound that slithered in a beat out of his chest like a disgusting snake. It shook my nerves to their core, and since I was focused so much on it, I never noticed my trembling lip, or the fact that tears were pouring out of my eyes from fear.

Dimentio approached me, but this time I didn't move out of shock. "Oh poor little Doe.~ Did the wolf _scaaare_ you?" He offered a gloved hand to me, in which I just gawked at in fear. When I still didn't comply, he roughly grabbed my right hand and pulled me up, making me cry out in as hot pain erupted from the injury wrapped in the black cloth.

He then gripped my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. I shivered from fear and stress, the back of my mind quickly trying to whip up an offer for me to just run into the darkness and sleep away the day once more.

"Late obedience is _disobedience_ , my dear~" He whispered, holding my chin tightly. I could faintly see silver eyes hidden behind the mask, half-lidded and clouded with insanity.

I merely nodded, more tears pouring from my eyes as he pushed me back softly. "Now, I'm going to be back soon with some food. I expect you to be ready to inform me about this world, little doe~"

And with a snap of his fingers, he vanished from the room, leaving me alone with my sobbing, and the dancing flames of the fire beside me.

 **AN:**

 **Oh my,** _ **another**_ **authors note? Well, I like to interact with those who bother reading this, haha. Again, my apologies for the delay in the update. On my part though, I feel a little lack of motivation. Not many are reviewing, and this only gets views when I update; what a vicious cycle.**

 **Things are going to be getting a bit darker from here. Let's just say that Dimentio's views are twisted, including how to charm girls and make them feel trusting towards him lol. No worries though, eventually he'll be taught a lesson. It will just come in later chapters.**

 **I also noticed that this chapter is a little shorter than previous ones. Ahh well, there wasn't much to add here. I might expand it later on, though I didn't want to put too much filler. It would leave unnecessary dialogue and interaction.**

 **Finally, my updates are going to have delays if this cycle continues. (It's also because I'm busy with schoolwork, and I'm planning on signing up for highschool college courses) My progress isn't only based on the fact that I have the plot points written down in a book. To go down and actually go into the process of creating the chapter and put effort into it requires motivation, and I don't really get motivated if I see lack of evidence that people are enjoying this.**

 **To make long story short, the more you review, favourite, or just follow the story, the more motivated I feel because I know that there are people out there actually liking what I have to offer.**

 **If that happens, then updates will come more frequently, and you'll have your interesting story.~ Win win, yes? It would be nice.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Insta**


End file.
